


love is an open door

by yutacatboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Teacher Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, The Author Regrets Nothing, everyone is gay because the author is gay, haechan is johnny's nephew, jaehyun is a kindergarten teacher, johnny is an uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutacatboy/pseuds/yutacatboy
Summary: After his brother had to go on a business trip and leave him his son, Johnny discovers the cute boy who lives in front of him and who he has been pining after for so long, is also his nephew's kindergarten teacher.or johnny is in love with his cute neighbor who also happens to be his nephew's teacher.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 68





	love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

> more johnjae ! more johnjae ! more johnjae !

"For the last time Ten I'm not a creep !!" johnny grumbled, "it's not my fault that my adorable neighbor keeps his window open at all time."

Ten looked at him and then back at his boyfriend, who was way too interested in his Nintendo to care about ten's and johnny's conversation. 

Johnny shifted under Ten's gaze, and gave a dumb look, "okay, maybe it's a bit weird" he then gave a stupid smile that had ten rolling his eyes. 

"Oh my god, you're hopeless," ten sighed and pinched his boyfriend, "Yuta say something dumbass" when yuta gave him a puzzled look, he sank into the sofa with a huge sigh, "you're both so hopeless oh god." 

Johnny sighed as he thought about how things got here.

Jung jaehyun or, at least that's what johnny heard, moved across from johnny 2 months ago, and he has been the center of johnny's attention ever since. With his charming smile and little dimples, johnny was gone from the beginning. 

Jaehyun had a habit of leaving his living room's window open at night, and johnny would see his cute neighbor every night, dance and sing with his honey-like voice to love is an open door for some reasons? 

Johnny was confused at first, but then he started looking forward to jaehyun's singing, he had a gentle voice, and johnny was soon addicted. 

It was either that jaehyun is oblivious to johnny staring, or that he notices but doesn't mind. Which is too far fetched. 

Johnny was a social butterfly yet he couldn't bring himself to speak to jaehyun. The boy was just so ethereal, so stunning, so untouchable, johnny was kinda intimidated by him, even if the boy looked like he wouldn't kill a fly. 

Here's the deal, jaehyun knows johnny is staring at him, he noticed him from the first time, but he didn't want to mention it. He wanted to see how long it would take before the other boy would do something.

Jaehyun is no fool, he was quite the opposite actually. He noticed how johnny would literally throw himself on the ground whenever jaehyun looked at his window, jaehyun found it amusing. 

Johnny, unlike his friends keeps saying that, he is not avoiding jaehyun. He is just flustered whenever jaehyun is near, and could you blame him? how could he not be flustered when jaehyun looks that good without even trying.

"I'll talk to him" johnny suddenly announced, Ten raised his head and looked at him with relief "thank god" he sighed, and yuta just picked up his Nintendo to finish playing.

"Johnny, honestly I can't thank you enough for agreeing to keep hyuck with you," Kun said with a huge grin.

"Of course kun, that's my favorite nephew," johnny said looking at donghyuck then back at his brother and his husband, "take care" johnny pulled them both in for a hug, and then they were gone. 

"I guess it's just you and me buddy," johnny whispered to a sleeping hyuck. 

Johnny didn't expect this, didn't expect to take hyuck to his kindergarten and find out jaehyun works there as a teacher. 

"Teacher jaehyun" hyuck squealed joyfully, as he ran with johnny following after him, "hi hyuckie, who is this with you?" jaehyun said sweetly, johnny could swear he saw the faintest smirk on jaehyun's features. 

"This is uncle johnny," donghyuck said with a smile, "and this is teacher jaehyun," hyuck said pulling johnny from his hand, but it didn't take long before he ran off to play with the other kids. 

Johnny's eyes met with jaehyun's and _, he was already blushing, damn it._ "First time seeing you here," jaehyun said sweetly as he leaned against the door, "His parents had to leave for work stuff" johnny mentioned, looking at hyuck lovingly. 

"Donghyuck is a nice kid, don't worry about him he's in safe hands" jaehyun smiled and patted johnny on the back.

Jaehyun and his soft pink hair and his beautiful smile, he looked so good as always. That's all johnny could think about today, _Jaehyun jaehyun jaehyun. Jaehyun with his pretty smile, jaehyun with his tiny dimples, jaehyun with his sweet voice, just jaehyun._

Donghyuck was delighted to know jaehyun lived just in front of his uncle's apartment. He wouldn't stop asking to go there even when johnny already said no a thousand times. 

"Oh please, uncle johnny," hyuck whined while rolling on the ground, "hyuck I already said no, we can't just go there" johnny sighed, and then suddenly the door ringed.

"Jaehyun ?" johnny looked puzzled, "oh, sorry did I disturb something ?" jaehyun said with a worried tone, "no, nothing like that please, come in" johnny opened the door more with a huge grin.

 _Maybe luck was finally on his side, johnny thought_ as he made a cup of coffee for jaehyun to drink.

"Teacher jaehyun, can't you stay over? you can sleep with uncle johnny" hyuck suddenly said while jaehyun and johnny were talking, johnny choked on his coffee while jaehyun blushed red from his neck to his ears.

"you know I can't stay over hyuck," jaehyun said softly kissing donghyuck's tiny hands, the 6 year-old pouted and looked at his uncle pleadingly. 

Talking with jaehyun was easier than johnny had imagined. The younger man was open-minded, hopeful and he was also very confident. Johnny decided that yes, he was in fact crushing on his nephew's kindergarten teacher. 

**Johnny:** I think I'm in love with him

**Ten** : no shit johnny 

**Yuta:** took you long enough to realize 

Johnny sighed, his friends were as useful as the p in raspberry.

Today, when johnny took hyuck to his kindergarten, he made sure he wore his best jeans and his prettiest sweater.

When jaehyun saw johnny holding hyuck's hand, holding his backpack for him, laughing about something, and wearing **that** outfit. He just knew johnny was the one he wanted to have a family with. 

Jaehyun dragged his eyes from johnny's handsome face to his face, he was awestruck, _fucking hell johnny_.

"take a picture, it'll last longer" when jaehyun raised his eyes, johnny was wearing this shit-eating grin, that made jaehyun want to punch him, "I'll let you know, I won't hesitate to hit you in front of all these children".

Johnny was obviously satisfied with the attention his outfit got, "oh I'm sorry, did you not want me to notice that you were checking me out ?" he teased and the pink-haired boy was bright pink. 

"Jaehyun? blushing? well, that's new" doyoung, jaehyun's coworker teased as jaehyun got in after johnny left, "oh please, don't start" jaehyun whined with his ears bright red.

"Teacher jaehyun !!" hyuck whispered, pulling jaehyun from his hand, "yes hyuckie ?" jaehyun whispered back getting down to the little boy's level.

"Do you love uncle johnny" hyuck giggled and jaehyun's whole face flushed red, "who told you that?" jaehyun whispered, "Mark said"

"Promise you'll keep a secret?" jaehyun whispered with a small smile, and hyuck nodded, "I love your uncle johnny" both jaehyun and hyuck giggled.

That night, after hyuck was asleep, johnny was watching tv when he heard the familiar song, "love is an open door" the sweet voice sang and johnny couldn't help but peek from his window at jaehyun, swaying from one side to another. 

And without even noticing johnny was singing the duet with jaehyun, who didn't even seem surprised to hear johnny's voice. Instead, he moved closer to his window, where he could see johnny clearer.

"say goodbye" 

"say goodbye"

"to the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore, love is an open door" they sang beautifully together and if it weren't for the distance, johnny would have pulled jaehyun for a kiss to finally let his feelings be known.

When the song ended, they both laughed loudly, it was magical really. "old habits die hard huh ?" jaehyun teased and johnny was puzzled for a second until he wasn't anymore.

"You knew?" now it was johnny's turn to blush, "of course I knew, what do I look like to you ? a fool??".

"Goodmorning" jaehyun beamed as soon as he saw johnny and hyuck, "hi" johnny returned the smile with much love in his eyes. Donghyuck giggled and jaehyun looked at him and laughed, putting a finger in front of his mouth he said, "shhh it's a secret, remember?" hyuck nodded and ran inside.

"what was that about?" johnny looked curiously with a small smile, "a secret" jaehyun whispered leaning closer to johnny's face and then suddenly going inside.

"HEY!" johnny yelled with a pout, jaehyun giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed whatever this is <3


End file.
